winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Vicky
Vicky is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance Vicky has light short purple hair, fair skin and ember eyes. She wears a light blue top and a white under shirt, a green belt, pink cargo pants that are knee length, pink socks, and light green boot. But in other official art she has blonde hair, and wears a pink headband with a bow on it. IMG 3024.jpg|Sixth from the left. CGAF.jpg Personality Not much is known about her personality, but it's shown she's a fan of the Winx (Group). Series Seasons |-|Season 3= Vicky first appears in Alfea's amphitheater with her friends and fellow classmates. She questions why there is now a barrier around the school to which Faragonda explains to everyone that due to Valtor's threat, this barrier will be used for protection. One of the main reasons being that Alfea holds some of the most powerful spells in their archives. Vicky then learns that leaving the premise will be up to the jurisdiction of Griselda. In "The Pixies' Charge", Vicky was called into Faragonda's office with her classmates and was told that Valtor had stolen the spells from Lightrock Monastery. Vicky is to join her and her classmates to search for clues at Lightrock Monastery. When she returns, they had not found anything but she joins in the audience as Faragonda congratulates the Pixies for spotting Valtor and the Trix, and most especially, information; Valtor still has the Agador Box. In "Witches' Revelation", Vicky appears in Bloom's nightmare in the halls of Alfea looking down at the Mark of Valtor. Then in the next episode, she is seen cheering for the Winx when they return from dealing with Valtor. Finally ending the Spell of the Elements that would have eventually burned Alfea. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters", she and the rest the school get very excited to the Winx. She is then greeted by the Winx fairies themselves as they barged into her room assuming it was still theirs. A misunderstanding occurs until Griselda informs the Winx that they will now be situated in the teachers' wing. She is then seen in a classroom in which the Winx are her teachers. During their lesson, the Winx decided to take them outside to demonstrate an obstacle course training. She listens to Clarice complaining about the Winx being just snobs and how she plans to mess with them with a fire ball. When the fire ball is activated, she is then seen running away from the benches as a large piece from the obstacle course flies straight towards her. She then witnesses the Winx losing against the Wizards of the Black Circle. |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 502 *Winx Club - Episode 503 *Winx Club - Episode 509 *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= In "The legendarium", She makes a cameo appearance at Alfea. Magical Abilities Vicky may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club)